A New Shadow
by TailsWorship14
Summary: Hey! My friend wrote this, except his parents won't let him on the website. What a drag! Oh, sorry, the story. Shadow gets drunk, then tells everyone his innermost secrets. And could these secrets leed to something better than Shadow expects? ShadowxRouge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is ShadowCrazed101! I thank TailsWorship14 for letting me use his profile since my friggin parents won't let me make my own. Please review, because this is my first story ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, or Shadow. They are owned by Sega and some other people**

**E/N: Hi! It's me, TailsWorship14. Please, no flames on this guy. He's a noob and the guy's still tryin his best. And yes, I am still working on my story. **

**Chapter 1: A Plan in the Making**

Late one evening, Sonic was cleaning out his closet. While searching, he found an old videotape. He decided to watch it. In the tape, Sonic and friend were at McDonalds, and Sonic had accidentally knocked over Shadow's soda.

"God Dammit faker! What were you thinking?" Shadow screamed.

"Well, sorry Shadow" Sonic replied.

"You better be"

The video ended. Sonic had finally realized how obnoxious and rude Shadow really is. And he decided it was finally time to put a plan into action.

The next day, Sonic was eating lunch with Tails. He told Tails about the past night, and they devised a plan.

Meanwhile

Knuckles said, "Hey Amy, Sonic called me yesterday, and he was wondering if you and I could meet him for lunch today."

"Okay" Amy responded.

Later (At Tails' House)

There is a knock on the door. Knuckles and Amy came inside.

"Wuts up guys" Knuckles said.

"Hey" Sonic replied.

Sonic and Tails told them about their plan, and they decided to put it in effect.

Boy did Shadow have a surprise coming his way. That night they called Shadow and told him to come to Tails' house. Shadow came.

"What do you want?" Shadow said.

Just then Knuckles dressed in a black overcoat, glasses, and a false mustache.

"Umm, I am Mr. Green" Knuckles croaked. "I have come to, uh, counsel you."

Sonic has a disappointed look on his face.

"We should have let Amy do it" Sonic said.

"Come into this room, and we'll, uh, umm,"

Sonic is whispering the word "talk" into Knuckles ear.

"talk" Knuckles finally said.

There is a doubtful look on Shadow's face, but then he smiles and says, "Okay."

Flashback

Shadow is in a bar getting high. There are about 12 empty beer bottles at the counter by him.

"Whoo! Oh, crap, I think I'm drunk."

The bartender says, "Of course not, you're fine. Have another beer."

Shadow starts laughing out of his lowered state of mind, then falls off his chair, passing out.

End Flashback

Yeah, that's how Shadow bought this shit.

They went into a room with two chairs.

"Soooooo," said Knuckles, "Tell me everything that's happened to you."

"Okay," Shadow said, " It all started at age four. I wanted a pony, but mumsy said it was too expensive. So then they took away my killing license at age eight. The reason is cause I killed my sister. Okay, you ready for this? At age thirteen, I met this fatass plumber named Mario, and I did his girlfriend Peach, and I shot his brother. And now I'm in love with Rouge, but I'm too embarrassed to tell her or anyone else. What do you think?"

By this time Knuckles was on the floor laughing.

Shadow passed out(again), and Sonic put him in Tails' bed.

**A/N: Please don't be too harsh. For God's sake, I'm only a beginner. Please review, and I'll have the next chapter out soon. That is, as soon as I can get Ben to get his lazy ass on the computer and type this up for me.**

**E/M: Hey! Yeah, that's me, Ben. I'll kill him for sayin that! (Steals Fin's guns and shoots the living crap out of ShadowCrazed101) Anyway, Don't flame him cause you think Shadow is too out of character. That means you, Amy! And I'll type up his next chapter when I feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! It's ShadowCrazed101! Thanks again to TailsWorship14 for letting me use his account. And thanks to Watch For Starts for editing. Anyway, please review and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: I Think I Should Choose**

Shadow woke up and looked around the room. "Where am I? Oh crap, I hope I didn't…" He sat up and held a hand to his head to block out frightening images. "Ughh, that makes me sick just thinking about it."

Sonic walked into Tails' room, grinning when he saw Shadow was up. "Okay, you're awake. Breakfast is ready if you're interested."

"Why are you here faker?" Shadow demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Why would you be worrying about me when you have Rouge to think about?" the Blue Blur teased.

"How would you know who I like, dipshit?" Shadow asked, immediately cursing himself for letting that slip.

Sonic's grin widened. "You _personally_ told us!"

Shadow's eyes went dull and blank. "What?" he managed.

"You were drunk, remember?"

Shadow vaguely remembered being at a bar, but the image was fuzzy… "No, I wasn't drunk. I don't get drunk. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, damn it!"

"Yeah, okay 'cause you were."

Shadow let it sink in. _Well, how else would he know of my feelings for Rouge?_ He paled as another thought reached him. _What else did I say?_ "Did I…ah…tell you about Mario?"

Sonic chuckled, enjoying himself. "Yep."

Shadow paled more. "The pony?"

He leaned against the doorjamb, letting out a hoot of laughter. "Now _that_ was funny. You wanted a pony…Man…That's rich!"

_Oh, God, no_, Shadow thought. "My sister?"

"Yes," Sonic confirmed, nodding.

"Oh hell…I really messed up big time." _I could just kill Sonic,_ he realized. "Are you the only person I told?"

"Well…not exactly. You told me, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails." He snapped his fingers as if just realizing something. "Plus, I might've, accidentally, told a few news reporters."

Shadow cocked his gun, aiming for Sonic's head. "Why you no-good son-of-a–-''

"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted, darting from the room.

"Screw that!" Shadow yelled, running after him and straight into the kitchen, almost straight into Rouge.

"Hello, Shadow," Rouge greeted.

He stopped and put his gun away, forgetting about Sonic for the moment. "Uh…uh…umm…hey…"

"You're looking nice today."

"Thanks," he responded, suspicious. "Uh…you too?"

Knuckles put his fists up, not liking what he was hearing. "Hey, no flirting with my girl! Or else!" he threatened.

Rounding on his, Shadow sneered. "I can take her if I want!" he announced.

"Shut up! No you can't!"

"Say that to my face!"

"You friggin' suck!" Knuckles yelled. "And you're stupid because I _did_ say it to your face!"

"That's it!"

Shadow pulled out both of his guns and fired them at Knuckles. The Echidna dodged it and punched Shadow in the nose. The guns clattered away at the force of the impact, so they start a fist fight. Shadow launched himself at Knuckles, running in mid-air to smack his kicking feet into the red one, knocking him back. Knuckles jumped to his feet and started fighting like a boxer.

"Wow," Rouge began, amused, "they're fighting over me."

"Oh my God!" Tails shrieked, panicking. "Shadow, stop! That's the fine china! Knuckles! Oh man! This sucks!"

"You should just cover your eyes, Tails," Amy advised.

"Oh, Jesus. Boys, I'm not _that_ friggin sexy," Rouge told the two, still fighting, animals.

Shadow and Knuckles stopped beating on each other for a second to stare at her. In unison they exclaimed, "Yes you are!"

The bat rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh please, just stop!"

Knuckles dropped his fists to study her. "Why?"

Shadow walked across the room to retrieve his guns. "Yeah. Why?" He shot an angry glare in Sonic's direction. "I'm not done with you either, faker."

Sonic swallowed and started edging towards the door. "Yeah…I better leave."

Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at Rouge. "Rouge, I love you."

Knuckles immediately put his fists back up. "No, I love her!"

"No, I do!"

"Wrong! I do!"

"Why don't you two settle down? I think _I_ should choose."

Both males looked in her direction again. "What?" Knuckles asked just as Shadow said, "Huh?"

"You heard me!" she said, exasperated.

They both shrugged and nodded. "Yeah? So?"


End file.
